


Secure. Contain. Protect. Escape. Survive.

by Chika_Lohaine



Category: SCP Foundation, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Blood and Violence, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate tagging, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Own SCPs, Past Domestic Violence, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Protective Kim Namjoon | RM, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Park Jimin (BTS), Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sad Kim Taehyung | V, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Serious Injuries, Ships may change..., Story Title May Change, Threats of Violence, Violence, essentially almost all the violence tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: BTS are trapped within the foundation, all having to deal with their own demons while trying to get out before they die. Hoseok has a month left to live and the gang has to figure out a way to save him.ORIn a world where the SCP cover up all things ‘supernatural’, D-Class Personnel Jung Hoseok finds out he has less than a month to live.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6





	1. SCP Foundation Background

**Author's Note:**

> **Please read the entire Author's Note!**
> 
> This took me a while to get started and will probably take me a while to get anywhere with it. I promise that the posting of the entire story will be limited to two months max. I'm not a fan of taking forever to post chapters and since I'm home most (all) of the time I should be able to churn out some chaps for you guys. This also depends on my moods, because lately things have not been so great for me... On that note, I'm also not sure the direction that this story is really going in and I apologise for my bad action scenes.
> 
> I will say this once because the story goes through some...things:  
> \- Any similarities to SCPs not otherwise stated is purely coincidental. Though I will be interested to know which ones, so feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> \- Trigger warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter and should any readers feel that I have left out something, please feel free to tell me in the comments and I will change/add it.
> 
> \- There will be main character deaths but I chose not to tag that as the character comes back to life, all the time.
> 
> That will be all for now. Here is just a filler chapter for those who don't know much about SCPs, those who need recapping, and those who just like reading.

This information is taken from <https://monster.fandom.com/wiki/SCP_Foundation> and <http://www.scp-wiki.net/>, should you wish to know more. Only information relevant to the story is included.

** If you wish to skip the lengthy reading, head to the end of the chapter for a summary. **

The SCP Foundation is a secretive organization that contains anomalous or supernatural items and entities away from the eyes of the public. SCP stands for _Secure, Contain, Protect_.

Little is known about the Foundation's origins, with some sources claiming dates as far back as 1500 BC; however, most sources, including the Foundation's earliest reliable data, dates to around the mid-1800s.

** Security Clearance Levels **

All Foundation personnel are granted security levels representing which locations and information they may access. Each level has an overseer who controls what is disclosed and what is kept secret. There are six main levels going from Level-0 to Level-5, from least-confidential to top secret. There are many various types of Foundation personnel, including test subjects (commonly known as Class-D Personnel), researchers who study the anomalies, engineers who design containment facilities, field agents and task forces who handle initial containment operations, and the O5 Council.

_ O5 Council _

The O5 Council refers to the committee consisting of the highest-ranking directors of the Foundation. With complete access to all information regarding anomalies in containment, the O5 Council oversees all Foundation operations worldwide and directs its long-term strategic plans. Due to the sensitivity of their positions, O5 Council members must not come into direct contact with any anomalous object, entity, or phenomenon. Furthermore, the identities of all O5 Council members is classified; all council members are referred to only by their numeric designation (O5-1 through O5-13). The leader of the O5 Council is known as the Administrator.

** Mobile Tasks Forces **

Mobile Task Forces (MTFs) are elite units comprised of personnel drawn from across the Foundation and are mobilized to deal with specific threats or situations that sometimes exceed the operational capacity or expertise of regular field personnel and — as their name suggests — may be relocated between facilities or locations as they are needed. Mobile Task Force personnel represent the "best of the best" of the Foundation.

Mobile Task Forces vary greatly in size, composition, and purpose. A battalion-strength combat-oriented task force trained to deal with highly aggressive anomalous entities may consist of hundreds of troops plus support personnel, vehicles, and equipment and can be deployed in whole or in part to deal with threats across the globe. However, a Mobile Task Force can also be a small, specialized intelligence-gathering or investigative task force that may have fewer than a dozen personnel if that is deemed sufficient to accomplish their goals.

While in the field, task force members often pose as emergency responders, local or federal law enforcement, or military personnel appropriate to the region in which they are operating. Mobile Task Force Commanders can also request the assistance of local field units or personnel stationed at nearby Foundation facilities in order to accomplish their missions.

** D-Class Personnel **

Prisoners that are ‘acquired’ from prisons around the world. Last only one month before termination – that is if they do not die before that. Certain prisoners are assigned to certain types of experiments, SCPs, or SCP classes.

** Summary **

SCP is like Area 51 one but on steroids. O5 call the shots. MTF are fancy police teams. D-class personnel are lab rats. And SCPs are people or things with superpowers.


	2. New Jobs

Jungkook had always had a love for science. When he was small, he would always be found reading those thick science books that talked about things that he didn’t even understand, but still, little Jungkook would have his nose buried in the book. When Junghyun had gotten old enough to study science, Jungkook made sure to have his older brother lend him books.

Jungkook’s parents, due to their lack of money, took to taking the boy to the library in order for him to find more books. They also relied on donations of books from friends as extra reading for the young and aspiring scientist.

When Jungkook reached high school, one year ahead of where he should have been, his teacher talked about how he would do great things in the science field.

That was why when Jungkook was approached, fresh out of university, with a job offer to work at the SCP Foundation, he was more than ecstatic. He packed his bags and moved across the country to a secret location. He wasn’t surprised when he was asked to sign confidentiality agreement forms as well as his contract forms before he was shown around the facility he would be working at.

“I’m actually glad we have a new junior researcher. We’ve had the same rotation of staff from two years ago.” His guide, a junior researcher named Lalisa, said.

“And I’m guessing that that’s not normal?” Jungkook said as they went through a few security checks.

“No, it isn’t. The foundation normally rotates its staff for various reasons, but we have the least going on here, so nobody really goes anywhere.” Lalisa said as she led him through a long corridor with six doors on either side. The doors were labelled ‘Interview Room’ and ‘Viewing Room’. “Did they tell you what you would be doing here?”

“Yes, I was sent a briefing pack.”

“So, you are not weirded out by the fact that you have to deal with monsters and other things that go bump in the night?” Lalisa teased.

“I’m actually interested. I never thought I’d meet the creature that hides in my closet.” Jungkook joked back.

“Well get ready for the shock of your life.” The girl opened another door and led Jungkook to the testing rooms. “We currently have a young girl in testing right now.”

The two of them stood by a glass window and peered into a room where a tall man and a little girl of around eight were busy talking. The man put a piece of paper in front of the girl and told her something. The girl then touched the paper and it immediately changed to purple. The man frowned and wrote something down.

“Why doesn’t he seem pleased?”

“He probably asked her to make the paper orange or something like that. Her power means that she can only follow a part of the command that she’s given, not the whole thing.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Okay, so before she came to us, her mom sent her to her room, she went about halfway up the stairs before she couldn’t move. No matter how much she wanted to. We also tested her with musical instruments. She would play the instrument perfectly but would not be able to complete the melody.”

“Doesn’t that mean that she can do anything as long as she doesn’t need the task to be complete? I would like to have a power like that.” Jungkook said as he watched the tests continue.

“It only works if someone tells her what to do. And anybody can use her as they please, all they have to do is give the command.” Lalisa said, a sad tone to her voice. “They could make her a killer just by saying the right combinations of words and she can’t say no.”

“I never thought of that aspect.” Jungkook said. “What’s her name?”

“We don’t call them by names. Only designations.”

“Why?”

“Just imagine how many different Kim Minseoks we’d have to remember.” Lalisa laughed. “There are so many of them and some don’t even have names so it’s better to just call them by their designations.”

“Makes sense.” Jungkook didn’t believe her excuse but he went with it, nonetheless. He knew that this place had its own rules that he needed to follow.

The two of them continued with the tour, occasionally stopping to look at a few SCP tests before moving on. His guide showed him where the D-Class would eat, where the researchers would eat and everybody’s sleeping quarters. Lalisa left him in his new room.

“I’ll come back to get you for lunch.” She said before leaving. Jungkook sighed and looked around his room. It had a bed in one corner with a desk and chair right next to it. There was also an adjoining bathroom and toilet. It was rather small and had a shower, toilet and sink all nicely packed into the tiny space.

Everything was either cream or light grey, with the exception of the linen being a medium grey. Jungkook found that his suitcases were tucked by the desk, next to a mini fridge.

Jungkook thought it was even better than his university dorm room. The foundation provided him with a room, meals, research material and a pay-check. It was everything Jungkook could ever want. He started unpacking his bag as he thought about what his parents would say when he sent them his first pay-check. It wasn’t like he was going to spend them anyway. He didn’t have anything to spend them on.

He was already being taken care of, so he had no need for his pay-check. Despite this, Jungkook figured that his parents would prefer him to keep his pay-check in a bank account, for emergencies. Jungkook decided that he would save his pay-checks starting from the second one. The first one was going to be a token of appreciation to the people who went out of their way to make sure that he got to study what he wanted.

Science equipment hadn’t been cheap when he was growing up and Jungkook had seen the stress on his parents’ faces when the bills came every month. He had gotten a job while still in high school to pay for some of his things and not worry his parents too much. When they found out about this, however, the two had been less than pleased, telling the boy that it was their job to worry and his job to study.

It never stopped Jungkook either way. He simply studied more and worked harder. He was going to ease the burden of his studies whether it killed him or not. And the boy’s hard work had paid off when the foundation had approached him.

They told him that they were looking for a junior researcher for their company, but a lot of the work that they were doing was confidential. Then they told him what they expected from him and what he would get in return.

The thought of getting to do what he loved while earning that much money – even as a junior researcher – was enough for Jungkook to say yes. It had taken a week for most of the paperwork to be finalised and for his briefing pack to arrive.

Jungkook couldn’t believe the things he was reading. He thought that the foundation he was going to work for were delusional. Jungkook was ready to give them a call and cancel the position when he remembered the feeling he felt when he learned about things that seemed impossible. Something about the job made him want to stay with it.

The thought of learning about the unknown and being part of a bigger project that involved more than just the study of the stars or the origin of the universe made Jungkook eager to learn more about his job. They had approached him with the job offer and he’d be damned if he turned it down.

***

Lalisa came back three hours later and took Jungkook to the cafeteria that he had been showed to before. There were other people there and were all quite friendly with Jungkook.

“You must be the new junior researcher. I’m Yugyeom.” A tall boy with dark brown hair said as he extended a hand to Jungkook. Jungkook shook it.

“Jungkook. Nice to meet you.” He sat down at the table, gently placing his tray in between Lalisa and Yugyeom’s.

“I’m glad we have a new face. It was getting rather boring here.” Another boy said. He offered a hand to Jungkook. “Kunpimook.”

“Are you all junior researchers?” Jungkook asked after he had shaken Kunpimook’s hand.

“Yep. We normally have a separate lunch from the senior researchers. Unless they want to eat with you.” Lalisa said. “Lunch is sometimes used to pass on information learned through the tests.”

“So, are you all level one personnel?”

“No, Kunpimook and Lalisa are level two. You and I are level one, but with hard work we can upgrade.”

“If we don’t die that is.” Another girl with shoulder length blonde hair said as she said down at the table.

“Dahyun is forever the realist.” Lalisa said, rolling her eyes.

“I think you pronounced pessimist wrong.” Kunpimook muttered. Jungkook smiled. He was going to love being here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned SCP is SCP-2599


	3. Angel of Stone

Taehyung was found when an old man had called the police about a boy stealing food from his store. He had described the boy as tall and beautiful but dirty looking with a very bad hunchback. The police caught Taehyung in a nearby park, enjoying his meal of fresh fruit.

An SCP retrieval unit had been called when the chief inspector had learned that Taehyung didn’t have a hunchback, but a pair of stone wings attached to his body. The wings looked extremely heavy and would occasionally flutter on their own.

The boy was taken back to their nearby site and the memories of necessary people were erased. Taehyung had been friendly throughout the ordeal. He made jokes with the driver and occasionally tried to talk to the MTF crew that had been in the area at the time. The boy was quite playful but did everything that they asked, no force or persuasion needed.

“Hello, SCP-5120. I’m Dr Im. How are you doing today?” A man asked when Taehyung had been brought to an interview room. He had been living in the containment site for a few days and he was already beginning to like his new home. The interview room was a bland grey and had two chairs on opposite sides of a desk. There was a mirror on one wall of the room and Taehyung wondered why anybody would need to look at themselves during an interview.

“Hello Dr Im. Can’t you call me Taehyung? That’s my name after all.” Taehyung said as he smiled widely, showing of his boxy grin and almost all his teeth.

“Sorry, no can do, 5120.” Dr Im shrugged as he sat down across from Taehyung.

“That’s a shame. But I guess I’m doing fine. It would be nice if I had more people to talk to. It gets kind of lonely in my room.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Dr Im opened a notepad and took out a pen from his coat pocket. “Can I ask you a few questions?”

“Sure.” Taehyung said, as happy as ever. He liked Q&A sessions.

“How did you get your wings?”

“Straight into it I see.” Taehyung said, laughing. He made no move to answer the man’s question though.

“So how did you get them?”

“Maybe I was born with them.” Taehyung answered after a while, shrugging. “Maybe I stole them and strapped them on to my back.”

“We’ve taken x-rays and found that they are attached to your bones.”

“Really? Now isn’t that fascinating.” Taehyung said. The doctor could tell that he was getting nowhere with those questions.

“Okay, why don’t you tell me what you were doing stealing fruit from that man’s shop?”

“I was hungry. I haven’t had a home since I moved out and it’s so hard to get a job with these things attached to your back.” Taehyung sighed. “So, I have been wondering around stealing food ever since then.”

“And how long has it been since you left home?”

“Around three, four.” Taehyung said as he thought about it.

“Months?”

“Years. I left home four years ago.”

“And you’ve been living on the streets since then?” Dr Im asked, clearly surprised.

“Yes, but I didn’t get caught because I moved around a lot. It’s not hard when all you have to do is walk from one town to another or steal a little money and travel on the midnight train.” Taehyung shrugged.

“And where did you live before that? The home that you said you moved out of.” The doctor looked at his notes for a while before looking up, realising that Taehyung had not given him an answer. Taehyung stared back at the doctor as if he were waiting for something. “Are you not going to answer the question?”

“Which question?”

“About where you lived.”

“I already told you that I lived on the streets, near the old man’s shop.”

“And before that?”

“A homeless shelter a few blocks over.”

“And before that?”

“Don’t really remember, it could have been either another homeless shelter in a different province or an abandoned building.” Taehyung shrugged. Dr Im sighed and closed his notepad.

“That’s it for today.”

“Can you think about letting me have some company Dr Im?” Taehyung asked, a hopeful glint in his eye.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

*

Dr Im managed to get permission for Taehyung to wander the facility, a guard always with him. His thought process was that information could be collected if the boy were in a more comfortable setting. The boy in question made friends with the junior researchers quite easily and seemed to be around their age. He loved meeting them for meals.

“Hey, Melina.” Taehyung said as he walked into the cafeteria one morning, two weeks after his arrival.

“Hello Tae.” The woman greeted back. Taehyung had proved to be easier to talk to when he wasn’t being called by his SCP designation. “What’s new today?”

“I think they are trying to come up with a testing method for me. Dr Im wants to check if I can actually fly with my wings or not.”

“And can you?”

“No, it would be amazing if I could.” Taehyung laughed. The two (three including his guard) sat down to eat.

“I’ve always wondered what you are.” Melina said absent-mindedly.

“I’m an angel.” Taehyung winked.

“With stone wings?”

“Maybe I’m a fallen angel and my wings turned to stone when I fell.” Taehyung theorised.

“Do you feel anything in them? Like if I were to run my fingers over them, would you feel it?”

“I don’t think so. But they are apart of me so maybe I might.” Taehyung played around with his food. “It makes sense for me to feel.”

“That’s really fascinating.”

“Tae! Good to see you man.” Another researcher, Marcus, said as he came to join them. “I overheard that they are thinking of making you join an MTF crew if you can actually fly.”

“What’s an MTF crew?”

“It’s the mobile task force. They deal with the capture, recapture and containment of the more dangerous of your kind.” Melina explained.

“So, they are the one’s that brought me here?” Taehyung asked as he watched the man steal food from his plate.

“I’m not sure, they normally deal with the more dangerous scenarios. You came with the SCP agents willing.”

“But if the MTF deal with the more dangerous of my kind then why would they want me to join? I don’t like conflict and prefer to stay away from danger.” Taehyung pointed out.

“Are we talking about the MTFs?” Another girl came. Tzuyu, Taehyung remembered. “I heard that they are trying to restart Omega-7/Alpha-9.”

“It’s just gonna keep backfiring. They never know how to control the SCPs that they get. Nobody can forget Able.” Melina rolled her eyes.

“Where did you get classified information?” Marcus asked.

“Overhear some level fours talking. They have been tasked with finding the right members for the team.” Tzuyu explained.

“Do you know any of the candidates?” Taehyung asked her.

“I heard something about a kid who could kill someone just by thinking about it. I don’t know much about him, but he is top on the list. And super classified.”

“Oh, I heard about him.” Marcus said. “They brought him in three weeks ago, right?”

“Think so. Another candidate is someone who can shapeshift just by putting on a person’s shoes.”

“That is an interesting power.” Taehyung mused. The group nodded.

“Who’s going to lead it?” Melina asked.

“To classified for me. I don’t think anybody knows yet.” Tzuyu sighed.

“I’m curious now.” Taehyung said to himself.

***

Taehyung first test was a few days later when he was taken to a wind tunnel. They locked him in and told him to just relax and enjoy the experience.

Taehyung did not enjoy it.

At first it was fun. They had the wind go through the tunnel and lift Taehyung off of the ground. He felt like he was flying. The forced of the wind had unfurled his wings and really gave him the impression of flying. Then when he had gotten high enough, the fan was switched off and Taehyung fell face first into the grate below him.

“Just relax and let instinct take over, 5120.” Came a voice through the speakers. Taehyung vaguely recognised it as Dr Im’s before the fan started up again. This time they left it for longer before switching it off. The results were the same as Taehyung fell on to the ground.

The test continued until Taehyung had sprained his wrist from a particularly high fall. His usual guard took him out of the wind tunnel and to the infirmary where his wrist was put in a brace. Taehyung was then taken back to his room, where he curled up into a ball and didn’t come out for the next two days.

*

“I see someone’s looking better.” Melina smiled when she saw Taehyung in the hallway.

“Missed you and Marcus’ ugly faces.” Taehyung smiled as Marcus walked towards them.

“Rude.” Marcus rolled his eyes and grabbed two trays, one for himself and one for Taehyung. “How’s the wrist?”

“Could be better, but oh well. What can an angel do?” Taehyung shrugged as he held up his hurt wrist and inspected it.

“So, you really think you are an angel?” Marcus said.

“Of course. I used to be a statue, but I came to life.” Taehyung rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Fried or boiled?” Melina asked as she pointed to the eggs in front of them.

“Fried, I’m not in the mood for boiled, and it’s not like I can peel it.” Taehyung said as Melina added the sunny side up eggs to his plate.

“Just get Marcus to peel it for you.” Tzuyu said as she walked up to them. She gave Taehyung a one-armed hug. “Glad you are back.”

“Me too. It feels good to stretch my legs.” Taehyung hugged her back. “And I get to have Marcus as a slave.”

“Don’t get used to it, angel.” Marcus muttered.

“I’m not sure if you are calling me for what I am or if you are trying to flirt with me.” Taehyung said, tilting his head as if he was confused. Marcus simply groaned, making the group laugh.

“I hear they have more tests to check if your wings really work.” Melina said after they had all gotten halfway with their food.

“As if almost breaking my wrist wasn’t enough.” Taehyung said. The group realised that there was no emotion put in the sentence, as if Taehyung had just said the sentence because he had to.

“Are you angry at them?” Marcus asked.

“No, I’m not.” Taehyung shrugged and put a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“Sad?” Melina.

“No.”

“Hurt?” Tzuyu.

“Emotionally, no. Literally, yes.”

“So, you feel nothing towards the fact that they hurt you?” Melina said, disbelieving.

“Well it’s my fault that I got hurt. My wings simply didn’t save me.” Taehyung shrugged again. “Though I _do_ I think it’s a bit stupid that they think stone wings can make a person fly.”

“We’ve seen weirder.” Marcus took a bite of toast.

“Stone wings are almost near the bottom of the list.” Tzuyu added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is based off of SCP-070 and the stone angel one of the members kissed in their BS&T MV. (I think it was that one. Honestly I could go and check all these facts but I'm lazy so if any one knows you can write it in the comments below.)  
> Any way, five members to go before the story _really_ starts.


	4. Copycat Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this chapter because I was done with it anyway...

Jimin first died when he was ten years old. He had gotten stabbed in a house robbery and had woken up in the morgue, unsure of what had happened. The doctors chalked it off as a misread heartbeat and apologised to his parents. When asked about the incident, Jimin said he didn’t remember anything. His psychologist said that it was probably because he was traumatised by the event. Nobody pointed out that he had no scarring from the event.

Jimin’s first use of his powers was when he was 20. A mugger had tried to rob him and a friend of his at gun point and ended up dying due to stabbing. Jimin and his friend swore that they never touched the guy and video surveillance confirmed their story.

The SCP only became aware of Jimin when another anomalous event had taken place and Jimin died in the resulting explosion and building collapse. SCP personnel were attempting to clean up the situation when Jimin woke up in a body bag without injuries and was then transferred to an SCP facility.

And that was where he currently was, feeling bored while staring at the ceiling of his small but comfortable room. It had a desk and chair in one corner, a bed right next to it and some reading materials should Jimin get bored.

“Good morning SCP-5079.” A man said as he walked into the room, flanked by two guards.

“Why are you calling me that?” Jimin asked as he sat up.

“That will be your designation for the duration of your stay here.” The man told him. “I’m Dr Jang and I would like you to come with me for an interview.”

“Okay.” Jimin shrugged as he stood up. He didn’t mind going for an interview. The doctor led him to another room with only two chairs and a desk in-between. Dr Jang sat on one side while Jimin sat on the other. It felt like an interrogation room, especially with the two-way mirror behind him.

“This interview will be recorded, and I would like for you to be as honest as possible.” The doctor said.

“I’ll try.”

“Okay, SCp-5079. When did you first become aware of your anomalous abilities?”

“I don’t know what that means. What abilities?” Jimin asked, clearly confused.

“When was the first time you ‘died’?”

“My mom said it was when I was ten. Though I don’t remember what happened.”

“What happened a week ago, January 2nd?”

“There was an explosion, then I remember waking up in a bag and there were people around me and they seemed to be scared of me or something, then I was brought here.”

“So, you don’t remember dying?”

“Everybody says I died, that I was crushed by the rubble, but I don’t remember it.” Jimin told him. He was feeling a little distressed by everything that was happening. “Nobody really wants to tell me what’s going on.”

“Are you sure that you don’t remember what happened? You don’t remember the rubble falling on you or suffocating you or crushing your bones?” Dr Jang said as he tried to jog Jimin’s memory.

“Stop it. I don’t remember that happening. It didn’t happen.” Jimin said as tears ran down his face. Dr Jang tried to reach for him but Jimin pulled away.

It happened without warning. First Dr Jang was reaching towards him next thing the man was laying on the ground being crushed by in invisible force, his bones snapping like twigs. It took ten minutes for the man to die as the guards tried to do something help him. Jimin was then led back to his room.

He curled up on his bed and cried himself to sleep, trying to forget the cries of pain the doctor had let out.

*

“It’s the exact same way that 5079 died.” The doctor said. “Down to how long it took.”

“So what? It can kill people the same way it died?” One of the senior researchers said.

“Looks like it. We will have to do more tests though.”

“I’m interested to find out why it doesn’t remember how it died, it’s not like it was knocked unconscious. It was awake as it died.” Another researcher said.

“Then let’s test it. We know it can’t die so what’s the harm.”

“And it’s not like it would get PTSD from it.” The researchers laughed at this joke.

*

“Hello, 5079. We would like to do some tests with you. If you don’t mind.” A female doctor said as she walked into the room.

“What kind of tests?” Jimin asked as he put his feet on the floor. He put his book to the side.

“Nothing you have to worry about. It won’t be like what happened with Dr Jang.” She smiled. Jimin put on his shoes and followed her out of the room. She led him to a medical room and indicated that he sit on the examiner’s table. Jimin complied and other people started working on him.

When they finished hooking him up to various machinery a guard came in a pulled a gun on Jimin. The other researchers quickly left the room.

“W-w-what’s going on?” Jimin asked as he stared down the barrel of the gun. He got no response as the trigger was pulled ad Jimin was shot in the head.

“Hopefully, this works.” The doctor said as she monitored his vitals. Ten minutes later Jimin woke up feeling groggy. There was no bullet hole in his head. “Hello, 5079.”

“Where am I?”

“Don’t you remember coming here? You walked yourself.” She smiled at him. Jimin shook his head. “How are you feeling?”

“Confused. I kind of remember coming here and the other people hooking me up, but I don’t remember anything after that.” Jimin said.

“That’s okay.” She indicated for the D-Class personnel to be brought in. D-5976 had been told to threaten Jimin with the gun. The man pulled out the gun and aimed it at Jimin’s head. The young boy’s hands went up in defence.

“Doctor help please. What’s going on?” Jimin said as he looked at the doctor out of the corner of his eye.

“I can’t help you, 5079.” She said sadly.

“Focus on me.” D-5976 said as he slapped Jimin with the gun. Jimin’s head whipped to the side and tears sprung to his eyes. He wanted to go home.

D-5976 pulled Jimin off the table and on to the floor, kicking the boy.

“Help me please.” Jimin said, tears streaming down his face.

“I can’t help you.” The doctor said as she walked towards the door. Jimin felt his heart sink as he saw this. Then he felt a bit of anger at the doctor’s cruelty.

“Wait.” He shouted before the lady and D-5976 dropped to the floor. Jimin saw the bullet hole in the prisoner’s forehead. He was dragged off the floor and led back to his room, but not before he saw the dead doctor, hole in her forehead.

***

Jimin’s next test was being drown. He was placed in a large water tank and had weights attached to his feet. No matter how much he struggled or shouted for help, he kept sinking. It took him less than five minutes for Jimin to lose consciousness and die. Then his body was taken out and taken back to his room. When Jimin woke up he was disorientated.

Another D-class personnel walked in and Jimin knew what was in store. The man didn’t get far with his axe before he doubled over in pain and started coughing up water. It took him the exact amount of time it took Jimin to die.

*

“It’s remarkable don’t you think?”

“He doesn’t remember how he died but he can still use it to kill people.”

“We need to find out more. There needs to be more on this. What are the limitations. Does torture fall under the dying process?”

“Aren’t you eager.”

“I’m sorry if I see potential in him. Upsilon 7 is looking for another member. Of the anomalous type.”

“It is still unstable. Anything that is perceived as a threat is terminated. Immediately.”

“Do you think that the other kill methods are still available for use?”

“What do you mean?”

“5079 still be able to kill by crushing or gunshot?”

“We could test that out.”

“But how? 5079 clearly demonstrates that it has lack of control when it comes to using its power.”

“Conditioning.”

“Elaborate.”

“When faced with a man with a gun, 5079 should ‘shoot’ them. When faced with a man with an axe, 5079 should drown them.”

“Will it work?”

“Just have Dr Lee be in charge. He can get it done.”

“Very well then. Let’s move forward with the testing.”

***

It took them two weeks to get Jimin to kill the way they wanted. By the end of his two month stay, Jimin was able to kill people via drowning, stabbing, shooting, snapping of the neck (curtesy of a run in with SCP-173), strangulation, and torture. The boy had figured out that he was the reason that people were dying and also figured out that they had been killing him. He also learnt that once the ‘dying’ process started it couldn’t be stopped, even if he wanted it to.

Jimin didn’t want to keep killing people but if he didn’t, they would beat him until he did. He had asked them if he could go back home but the new doctor assigned to him simply smiled and walked out of the room.

Jimin was lonely. Nobody was allowed to talk to him because of his ‘abilities’ and people were rarely allowed into to his room. He didn’t mind it that much, but he missed actually having a conversation with someone about something that wasn’t his powers.

Jimin was busy drawing in a note pad that they had given him when his bedroom door opened.

“Hello, 5079. We have another test for you today. If you don’t mind that is.” The doctor said. Jimin sighed. He hated that he could never remember the tests. He also hated how they never called him by his name.

“Okay.” Jimin put his pencil down and stood up from his desk. He was led to a room where the lights were turned off.

“Step into the room, 5079.” The doctor told him gently. Jimin hesitated before stepping into the room. The door was locked behind him and the lights were turned on. It took Jimin’s eyes a second to adjust to the bright light that was shining directly on his face. He moved out of the spotlight and stopped when he heard a low growl.

In the room with him was a Bengal tiger. It looked quite angry and seemed to be stalking Jimin. The boy didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure if his powers would work on the tiger. Or even if he wanted to kill the tiger.

The tiger on the other hand wanted to kill Jimin. It pounced on him without giving him a chance to react and started ripping at his skin. Jimin screamed as the tiger attacked him, trying to protect himself from the massive claws that were ripping at him. From experience, he knew that he wasn’t going to get saved, not until he killed the tiger, or the tiger killed him.

Jimin didn’t remember how they killed him, but he was smart enough to put the pieces together. He knew that the test that they did that he didn’t remember always ended up with him dying. And today was no different. The tiger gripped Jimin’s neck in its mouth and snapped it, effectively killing the boy. The SCP guards then came in and killed the tiger before removing what was left of Jimin’s body.

It was placed in the medical bay and a team of researchers watched as Jimin slowly healed before waking up.

“Hello, 5079. How are you feeling?” The doctor asked. Jimin hadn’t even bothered remembering his name because he knew that the man didn’t care for him.

“Sluggish, as if I was drugged.” Jimin said slowly. “What did you do to me? What happened to the tiger?”

“You remember the tiger?” The doctor seemed surprised. “What else do you remember?”

“Just seeing a tiger. You made him kill me, didn’t you?” Jimin asked. The doctor simply ignored him, opting to talk to the other researchers in the room. “You used the tiger to kill me.”

“Lay back and calm down.” One of the guards said. Jimin was furious. He was tired of being experimented on.

“No. Now you will feel how it is to be killed by a tiger.” Jimin said before every person in the room was ripped to shreds by an invisible force. Jimin covered his ears and closed his eyes as their screams rang out. He didn’t open his eyes even as he was dragged out of the room. He already had an idea on how it looked.

From then on Jimin refused any interview or test that was proposed. He refused to engage with any of the personnel, even if they brandish a weapon in his face. He didn’t care if they beat him or shot him. He knew he wouldn’t even remember it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one up on my own because it is loosely based on a character in a story I haven't posted yet. If it resembles any known or already documented SCP, please let me know (as I have said before).


	5. Origin Unknown

Namjoon just appeared. One day he wasn’t there then the next day he was busy killing random SCP guards that tried to contain him. He had woken up in a building basement to men pointing guns at him and shouting. Next thing he knew, all the men were dead, and he held a knife in his hand.

He had killed more groups of men in the space of two weeks before they got the message and sent someone else.

“Hello? Anybody here?” Namjoon heard a voice call out. He could see the figure of the man quite clearly, despite it being dark.

“What do you want?” Namjoon said as he stalked his prey. The man was unarmed.

“To talk. You keep killing good men, so I wanted to ask why.”

“Your ‘good’ men keep trespassing.”

“Oh, I’m sorry then. My name is Kim Sejin by the way.”

“Kim Namjoon.” Namjoon relaxed. The man didn’t come across as a threat.

“Isn’t it too dark in here? I can barely make out anything.”

“I can see you just fine. But if you wish for light then I shall provide it.” Namjoon said before he found the basement lights and switched them on. Sejin squinted at the sudden brightness and looked at Namjoon. The younger male was dressed in what looked to be undercover military clothes. If Sejin didn’t know better, he would think that Namjoon was one of the MTF people.

“Thank you, Namjoon.” Sejin said. Namjoon simply nodded. “Are you comfortable here?”

“What do you mean?” Namjoon asked as the two of them looked around the basement. It had several large boxes, far taller than either of them, evenly spaced out in the room but nothing else. Not even a bed.

“Wouldn’t you like to stay somewhere comfortable? With a bed and access to warm food?”

“I do not need to eat but a bed does sound appealing.” Namjoon said thoughtfully.

“You don’t need to eat?” Sejin repeated, looking confused.

“Not often anyway. Only after phasing do I need food.” Namjoon answered.

“Phasing? What’s that?”

“You do not know what phasing is?” Namjoon asked, his turn to look confused.

“Well I’ve never heard of it before. Maybe we call it by a different name.” Sejin suggested. “Could you please demonstrate it, if you don’t mind.”

“If you wish.” Namjoon shrugged before he walked through one of the boxes. When he walked back out, he was sure that Sejin was shocked. “Do you not know how to phase?”

“Well it doesn’t come naturally to us.” Sejin said, a little uncertain.

“But all humans can phase. It is as natural as the ability to walk or breath.” Namjoon pointed out.

“I’m not sure it is for my kind. Maybe where you came from, but not here.” Sejin said slowly. Namjoon was confused for a minute more before realisation crossed his features.

“Then it is a pleasure to meet one of your kind. I apologise for killing some of your men.” Namjoon said awkwardly, holding out a hand to Sejin. Sejin shook his hand.

“Why don’t we go some where more comfortable?” The ungifted human suggested.

“That would be nice.” Namjoon agreed.

***

“Your beds are comfortable, and your food is delicious.” Namjoon said when a doctor walked into the interviewing room.

“Glad to hear that you are enjoying your stay.” The female smile. “I’m Dr Kang and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions.”

“I do not mind on the condition that you too provide me with answers to my own questions.” Namjoon bargained.

“Very well then. I shall answer as best as I can.”

“Then you may begin.” Namjoon waved a hand for her to start.

“Where do you come from?” Dr Kang asked the first question that was written down in her journal.

“From the intel I have gathered, I come from an alternate version of this earth.” Namjoon answered.

“And how did you get here?”

“I’m afraid I do not have the answer to that question. I am also trying to figure out how I ended up in your world.”

“What will you do when you figure it out?”

“I will return for this is not my home.” Namjoon answered. “Would you stay in a foreign place that is not your home?”

“I don’t think I would.” Dr Kang smiled in understanding. “You seem to have military training. Did you learn that where you are from or does it come naturally to your kind?”

“I learnt it. I was- am in the military where I come from.”

“And were you on a mission when you came to the basement of the building that you were in?”

“That is classified.” Namjoon told her, blunt but not rude.

“What else is classified?”

“My rank, what I did in the military and a few things about my home, and my missions.”

“Okay, we’ll try not to ask those questions.” Dr Kang scratched out a few things on her list. “Though, just out of curiosity, what would happen if I asked about this things or tried to find out more about them?”

“I would have to kill you.”

“Okay… Do you have any other anomalous abilities?” Dr Kang asked, trying to regain her composure.

“I’m afraid not, besides the phasing.” Namjoon smiled apologetically. “Though I have observed that your species of human cannot see well in the dark.”

“And you can?”

“Yes. I can see as well as if it were day light.” Namjoon smiled.

“That’s it from my side for now. Do you have any questions from your side?”

“A statement and a question.”

“And they are?” The woman prompted.

“Why have a not been referred to by my name?”

“Oh, you mean why are we calling you SCP-5083? It’s just a designation for people like you who stay in this facility.” Dr Kang laughed and Namjoon nodded.

“I suspected as much. The statement I wanted to tell you is that I know that you have no intention of letting me go, and it is understandable due to my unique abilities. Therefore, I will cooperate until such a time that I must fulfil my duties and go.”

Dr Kang was speechless as she stared at the man in front of her. He proved to be far smarter than he let show. She shook off the shock and stood up, smiling.

“I shall see you the next time we have interviews or tests.”

“Very well doctor.” Namjoon smiled.

***

Namjoon’s tests and interviews comprised of physical combat training and more questions. Namjoon didn’t ask much about the current earth he was on but simply listened to what the people around him talked about.

The training sessions were not as intense as Namjoon had expected. He thought that humans who did not have the ability to phase or see in the dark would train harder to make up for the lack in ability.

“Well some of us need food and rest. And it’s not like we fight anomalous humans like yourself every day.” One of his sparing partners had told him when he voiced his opinion. Namjoon understood what the man was saying.

He was also aware that he was being watched. He could feel the eyes on him everywhere he went. Namjoon was confident that they were not a predator’s eyes, but they still gave him an uneasy feeling.

*

“5083 is the one you want?”

“Yes, he is already battle ready. And he is quite efficient.”

“Not to mention he can follow orders. He is the military SCP we were looking for. Delivered right to our doorsteps.”

“But won’t he ask to be sent back home?”

“He already knows that we won’t, he said it himself.”

“Am I the only one concerned with the fact that he seems to enter a completely different headspace when in the combat room?”

“Oh, you mean his ‘combat mode’? That is what everyone is calling it now.”

“Yes, his combat mode. What if he kills his teammates?”

“He’s no Able. We already tested him in teamwork situations, and he passed.”

“Yes, it’s all fine and dandy until he kills his entire team and we are left to deal with the repercussions.”

“Nothing can be done without a little risk. What are you going to do? Wait until we find a mindless robot to do our bidding?”

“We all know that that won’t happen. Especially with how everything had turned out in the past.”

“We already agreed on making this happen, so whether you like it or not, _someone_ has to be picked for Upsilon 7.”

“Who’s the leader for Upsilon 7?”

“Min and Kim Sejin is the handler.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Why would it be?”

“Min is not the most stable. He is reckless and suicidal.”

“And yet none of his team members died while he was team leader, and only once when he wasn’t.”

“You just don’t want us to go through with this.”

“I’m sorry for being the tenth man.”

“It’s not being the tenth man anymore, it’s just plain whining.”

“Why is Sejin on this case?”

“He is the only one that can control Min. And now 5083.”

“I’m still against this.”

“We don’t care. I’m giving it the go ahead.”

“Agreed.”

“Agreed.”

“Not that my vote matters at this point but agreed.”

“Then let’s set Upsilon 7 into motion.”

***

“That’s the third time you tripped today.” Dr Kang said as they walked to the medical bay.

“Well I’m actually not the most coordinated person where I am from.” Namjoon said, an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks.

“Really?” Dr Kang was surprised as she had not seen Namjoon display this kind of emotion before.

“Yes. I am known for my clumsiness off the battlefield.”

“But on the battlefield, you make no mistakes?” Dr Kang mused. “Please lay down on the bed.”

“The battlefield and my daily life are two separate points in my life that must never overlap.” Namjoon told he as he laid down on the bed. She started checking his vitals.

“So are there people, back at home, that are as clumsy as you on the battlefield but fine off?”

“Not anymore. If you are not fit to be on the battlefield you are either removed from service or ended up dying. War is taken very seriously where I’m from.” Namjoon let out a breath. “Especially when we have abilities like Phasing.”

“On the note of battlefields.” Sejin said as he walked in. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Does it have to do with the eyes that have been watching my every move?” Namjoon asked bluntly.

“Looks like you are more observant than we give you credit for.” The man laughed sheepishly. “But yes, we were wondering if you wanted to work for a Mobile Task Force. To help us in containing the more dangerous anomalous species out there.”

“And what if they do not want to be contained?”

“If a criminal kills seven people and knows that he is going to be locked up, do you think he will give himself over willingly?”

“When you put it like that, I can understand your thinking. But what about those that cannot control their abilities?”

“We help them learn. Just imagine a man who accidentally releases a radioactive heat wave every time he sneezes. Should we leave him to continue to kill people even though he hasn’t done anything wrong?”

“I understand.” Namjoon said as he turned to focus on what Dr Kang was doing. “What else does this Mobile Task Force do?”

“I can only brief you more on the subject when you join. You know the risks about leaking confidential information.” Sejin shrugged, slightly happy to be talking to someone who understood military and confidential requirements.

“Fine, I agree. It would be far better than wasting my days away in the room I have been assigned.” Namjoon said after a while.

“Then welcome to MTF Upsilon 7, SCP-5083 Kim Namjoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on SCP 3030-7 and SCP-2237


	6. Murder She Wrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more character intros to go, then the story can really pick up.

Hoseok came back from dumping the body in a near by lake. He was covered in blood and was feeling extremely exhausted. He shook of his fatigue and went to clean up the kitchen before cleaning himself up.

When he was done, he fell asleep on the couch.

*

“Jung Hoseok you are under arrest for the murder of Kim Seolhyun and her unborn child.”

*

“I hereby sentence you to life in prison on two counts of murder.”

*

“Well, a guy like you needs to be reformed. Or at least repurposed. After all, you killed a woman and her unborn child, only to leave her other child an orphan.” The form was pushed towards him. “So sign the damn papers, Mr Jung.”

*

Hoseok was startled awake by a guard banging on his door.

“Straight to testing, D-20613.” The man said as Hoseok came out of his room. He sighed and properly zipped up his overall. He was pretty sure that it was too early for anyone to be up, but who was he to complain. He was not just a criminal; he was a murderer.

“What are we doing today?” Hoseok asked the guard, who’s name also happened to be Hoseok. That was how the two of them became friends, Hoseok teasing Hoseok on having the name Hoseok.

“Hell, if I know, but from what I hear, it’s not dangerous.” Lee Hoseok responded.

“I wish I was moved to cleaning duty.” Hoseok sighed.

“The last guy who said that was told to clean 682’s cell. Then more D-Class had to clean him off the walls.” The older Hoseok said. He was only telling a white lie since SCP-682 wasn’t contained at the site they were in.

“So, there’s no hope for me?”

“I’ll see what strings I can pull, but don’t hold your breath, Seok.” The older male said.

“I won’t.” Hoseok smiled as he was led into the testing room.

*

“Cleaning duty.” The head guard announced. “D-20613, 20148, 20201 and 20535.”

Hoseok inwardly cheered. It meant that he got a little extra sleep. It was after his day of testing and he as ready to fall face first into his hard pillow and just pass out. The tests hadn’t even been hard, simply tedious as he and another friend of his were tasked with using a glowing pen on a constantly vibrating piece of paper.

Cleaning duty meant that he didn’t really have to worry about getting eaten that often, especially since Lee Hoseok had told him that they didn’t really have any dangerous SCP that needed their containment cells cleaned.

And the ones who were dangerous were usually sedated or kept in a different room when the cleaning happened.

When Hoseok got to his room that he had once shared with a friend that died during testing, he crawled under his covers and fell asleep.

*~*

_“Hoseok~ah, come on. I just want us to watch one movie.” Yejun sulked. Months ago, Hoseok would have found it cute, but now it simply scared him. He knew the monster that was lurking behind the older man’s eyes._

_“Jun~ah I have studying to do.” Hoseok said softly. He wasn’t ready to fail his semester again._

_“So, are you saying no?” Yejun pouted, his voice sharp though._

_“I’m saying maybe later.” Hoseok said, his voice fading the more he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes._

_“Are you sure?” Yejun asked, his voice cold. Hoseok gulped. He was glad that he still had two more days before his test._

_“It’s okay. I can always study later.” Hoseok forcefully smiled._

_“Great, I’ll go and make the popcorn.” Yejun said excitedly, just like a little kid. He ran out of their bedroom to the kitchen, not waiting for Hoseok to follow. He knew that Hoseok would come anyway._

_When Hoseok reached the kitchen, Yejun had already set up everything and was busy adding the popcorn to the popcorn machine. Hoseok felt his phone buzz. It was an incoming message from Seolhyun, his best friend. He didn’t get a chance to open it before Yejun was besides him, looking at the phone screen._

_“Is that who I think it is?” Yejun asked. “Are you still talking to her?”_

_“Not as often.” Hoseok lied. “She probably wants me to babysit.”_

_“So that she can go and do what? Isn’t she already pregnant?” Yejun tilted his head, just like a confused puppy. “But then I guess some guys have a thing for pregnancy sex. She must get paid a lot.”_

_“She isn’t a prostitute, Yejun.” Hoseok said._

_“Did I ask you?”_

_“I-I just thought that you should know.” Hoseok stammered. He flinched as a glass went flying off the countertop, followed by a bowl then the entire popcorn machine._

_“You thought what?” Yejun asked, his voice even, as if he were asking Hoseok what his favourite flavour of ice cream was._

_“Nothing. I’m sorry.” Hoseok said, making a move to clean up the mess._

_“You know what I say about saying sorry, Hoseok.” Yejun said as he causally picked up a meat tenderising mallet. Hoseok felt a shiver run down his spine. “Tell me what I say about saying sorry.”_

_“You say that I shouldn’t do something I need to be sorry for.” Hoseok said as he backed away from his boyfriend. He felt the kitchen countertop hit his lower back._

_“Then why are you saying sorry?”_

_“I…” Hoseok didn’t know what to say. He flinched when Yejun banged the mallet against the counter next to the boy._

_“Doing something wrong means punishment, so lay out your fingers Hoseok.”_

_“I have a test, Yejun hyung. I need both hands to write it.” Hoseok said as he felt tears slide down his cheeks. Yejun pushed a few more things off the countertops on to the floor and continued to walk towards Hoseok._

_“Ley out your fingers, Seokie.” Yejun said in a singsong voice. Hoseok shook his head. He barely had a second to run before Yejun grabbed him and slammed him against the counter, hurting the younger male’s back. He banged Hoseok’s head against the cupboards and grabbed the latter’s right wrist, forcing the finger flush against the countertop._

_“Yejun wait please. I need my right hand.” Hoseok sobbed. Yejun missed Hoseok’s fingers when the crying boy had jerked his hand in an attempt to get away._

_“You. Are. Testing. My. Patience.” Yejun said as he reached for Hoseok’s throat and started banging him against the cupboards again. Hoseok reached his now free hand for any near by weapon. He felt the handle of some thing and grabbed it, repeatedly hitting Yejun with it._

_The handle he had grabbed was attached to one of their kitchen knives, but this realisation didn’t make Hoseok stop hitting ~~stabbing~~ his boyfriend. Hoseok only stopped when the now older male slumped over, covered in blood, cuts, and holes._

*~*

“You look like you slept well.” Junhong, another D-Class personnel commented as they sat down for breakfast.

“Nightmare.” Hoseok simply said, rubbing his eyes with his thankfully not broken fingers. He had only been at the foundation site for a week, but it marked the second month since his ex-boyfriend’s death.

“About killing your girlfriend?” Another prisoner, Chris, asked.

“He never killed her remember.”

“But all the evidence points to him. Why else can’t he explain where he was that night when she was being killed?”

 _Because I was busy covering up another murder._ Hoseok thought. He shook the thought and left it as is. Justifying his actions to other prisoners in the exact same situation as himself wouldn’t help him. He took a deep breath and smiled.

“You guys are idiots. If we keep arguing about the same things every day, our lives will waste away quicker than if we are faced with one of the creatures thy are keeping in here.”

“Do you think it’s better to be one of these SCPs or as a D-class?” Junhong asked.

“SCP, they have it better than us.”

“Neither.” Hoseok said. “We get experimented on and most of the time end up dying, quickly if we are lucky. They are stuck here for the rest of their lives and are also experimented on.”

“So, there’s not easy way out, huh?” Junhong smiled sadly, a grim look on his face.

“Well the only difference between us and the SCPs is that some people would say that we deserve what happens to us.” Hoseok mirrored his friends smile.


	7. MTF Upsilon 7 (“Bangtan Boys”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my favourite chapter but I don't know why. So I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to fight the education system as if I don't have things due...

Min Yoongi stretched his arms high above his head as he get out of bed. He could feel his bones cracking as he worked them after sleeping for a few hours. He had slept for four hours, a new record, and was ready to start the day.

Yoongi had been working with the foundation for 5 years and had managed to rank high due to his skills. Straight out of the military, Yoongi joined the foundation in order to kept up with the adrenalin filled lifestyle that he was used to. Not much had happened in his life when he was younger.

He was the youngest of two children and had always been babied by everyone. As much as they had babied him, Yoongi became very independent at a young age and his family knew when to give him space.

That was the nice thing about being in the army or working for the SCP Foundation. He got his space. Now as an MTF leader, he had more space than he needed. Especially when they were not on the field. He had an apartment to himself, with an adjoining bathroom to his bedroom, complete with its own bath/shower. The pay was good, though Yoongi never spent most of it since his family didn’t need him to send it home and he didn’t have anyone special in his life.

The only thing that wasn’t good about the job – besides the forced secrecy – was the fact that he was faced with death every day. There was always some form of danger waiting for him. He had to work really hard to make sure that his team members didn’t die.

The first death of his SCP team that he had witness was when they had been sent through a mirror world to accompany a D-Class personal. Yoongi remembers that day like it was yesterday. He had still been new to the foundation, but his military status allowed him to be added to the escort team that day.

SCP-093, also known as the Red Sea Disk. The name gave Yoongi chills as he thought about his time in that mirror world. He remembered all the faceless creatures that had surrounded them. Thinking of that time reminded him of the other team member that they had lost, turned into one of those faceless creatures.

From that day forward, Yoongi had promised himself that no one else would die under his watch. And kept his promise, he did. No one had died while on a mission with him ever again. That was also what got Yoongi promoted to MTF Leader. He was efficient in doing his job and protecting his teammates. Yes, there were always some casualties (not from his team obviously), but what did one expect when working for the foundation.

“Sir you have a visitor.” A voice came from the other side of the door. It was Yoongi’s second in command, Mark Tuan.

“Who is it?” Yoongi sighed. He wasn’t in the mood for visitors.

“O5.” Came the reply.

“Tell them I’ll be out in a bit.” Yoongi stood up and went to wash his face and brush his teeth. He’ll have to skip the shower if he wanted to get the meeting over and done with. He threw on a pair of black tracksuit pants and grabbed his favourite plain black muscle shirt.

“Min Yoongi, nice to see you again.” A tall man in a black suit greeted him. It was Lee Joongi, one of the O5s assistants. The man was considered the face of the O5 since he did all the public appearances and meetings.

“Lee, haven’t seen you since you came to clean up the mess back at site 45.” Yoongi shook the man’s hand. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please. I might be here for a while.” Joongi sat down at the small kitchen table.

“Speaking of that, what brings you here?” Yoongi said as he started boiling the kettle. He unfortunately didn’t have a coffee machine and had to settle for making the coffee himself.

“MTF Upsilon 7, code name Bangtan Boys.”

“I thought that that was just a dream.” Yoongi said, surprised. The Bangtan Boys was an MTF unit that O5 had told Yoongi he would be in charge of. They had even allowed him to name it. The group was meant to deal with weapons and ammunition use and disposal, especially of the anomalous kind. Hence the meaning behind Bangtan, bulletproof.

“Well, O5 is making it a reality and your promised position is still waiting for you.” Joongi shrugged as Yoongi handed him the cup of coffee. He took a tentative sip before added a little more sugar.

“What’s the catch? Why are they suddenly bringing it back up again?” Yoongi sat down across from the older man.

“They want to add a special member to your team.” Joongi said vaguely. Yoongi understood what he meant immediately.

“If they are thinking of adding a killing machine like Able on to my team, then I refuse.” Yoongi scowled. He had seen what SCP-073 was capable of. Hell, he had helped bring down that monster and had the scars to show for it.

“No, we have found the perfect candidate for you. He is from an alternate earth and was in the military that side too.” Joongi pulled out a manila folder from his bag and slid it over to Yoongi.

“And you expect me to work with a military officer from another dimension?” Yoongi said as he opened the folder. He pulled out the documents on his apparent new recruit and set the rest of the papers on the table.

Kim Namjoon, SCP-5083. The man was handsome, Yoongi would give him that. He had the ability to pass through walls and see in the dark, as well as his military training.

“If it will make you agree, you can choose the rest of your team.” Joongi bargained.

“But I need to have him on my team?” Yoongi sighed as he flicked through the file. “I would need to see his capabilities. The way he works. If I am to allow him to be on my team.”

“There’s video recording of his training.” Joongi indicated to the manila folder.

“No, I want to see it for myself. I want to test him myself.” Yoongi said, throwing the stapled stack of papers onto the manila folder.

“That can be arranged. Anything else you need? I can give you a day to compile a list of the team members you want. You can pick up to five.” Joongi said as he typed something on to his phone.

“Give me any person from my previous teams.” Yoongi shrugged. “But add Mark as my second in command again.”

Yoongi and Mark had become close especially with Mark being from his previous team and always being his second in command.

“Done. Some one will get back to you on the training with your new member.” Joongi said as he stood up, picking up his bag. “I’m surprised you agreed so easily.”

“I had already been thinking about Bangtan for while now. No anomalous human from another dimension is going to change the fact that I want to lead this team.” Yoongi said as he walked Joongi to the door. “You and I both know that Bangtan’s main focus is what I’m good at.”

“That’s why you were first pick.” Joongi smiled.

“Who’s the handler?” Yoongi asked before Joongi could leave.

“Sejin.” Joongi answered and Yoongi pulled a face. O5 really wanted to keep him in check.

“Figured. I shall see you whenever, then.” Yoongi said. Before Joongi could respond an alarm went off, signalling that they needed the MFT crews.

“Get to work.” Joongi laughed. Mark ran up to them.

“Building seems to be under attack of a group of very angry anomalous beings.” He informed Yoongi.

“Tell everyone to get ready. Ask Iota 2 to get Mr Lee out of the building from the other side.” Yoongi said, already in team leader mode.”

“They asked us to do it. They’re already dealing with the entities.” Mark told him.

“Fucking asshole. He knows we don’t deal with the protection of personnel but the capture of SCPs.” Yoongi said as he went to get his jacket and shoes. “That’s their job.”

“Well, sorry to be a burden.” Joongi laughed sheepishly.

“Not your fault.” Yoongi shrugged, fully ready to do his job even though he wasn’t wearing the right pants or t-shirt. “Get the team, Mark. Delivery entrance. Prepare a vehicle.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And get me my weapon!” Yoongi shouted after the boy’s retreating figure.

*

“This is scary.” Joongi jokingly said as they escorted him through the building. He was surrounded by six MTF people, Yoongi walking next to him. But that wasn’t the reason that he wasn’t scared. Few people knew that Joongi had been in the military prior to his employment at the foundation. The excitement was actually welcome.

“You’ll be fine.” Yoongi said, rolling his eyes. He opened the car door for the O5 member and got in next to him. Two members sat at the back, one on the other side of Joongi and two in the front, with Mark being the driver. “Let’s roll out boys. We don’t know what they want, but let’s not find out the hard way.”

“Yes, sir.” The team shouted as the car lurched forward. Mark was an expert driver as he drove them out of the facility and on to the mossy, leave covered pathway. The facility was in the middle of nowhere, in order to not attract attention and prevent civilian casualties.

“Sir, we might have a hostile on our tail.” One on the members said after they had been driving for ten minutes. They were still a good twenty minutes from the airstrip. Mark increased the speed.

“How far out and how is it traveling?” Yoongi asked as he prepared his weapon.

“Hundred meters out, driving what seems to be a motorcycle.” Came the reply.

“Any anomalous abilities?”

“None so far.”

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road.” Yoongi said. “Take him out using the Vipers.”

“Yes, sir.” The two members who were sitting at the back prepared the Vipers. The Vipers were poisonous ropes that wrapped around a target and rendered them immobile. The poison could slip through certain material given enough time and acted like a paralysing agent. They aimed the weapons at the oncoming vehicle and fired.

Their enemy managed to dodge one Viper but the other one had gotten stuck in his wheel, tipping the bike, and throwing him off. The man then got to his feet and fired a fireball at them.

“Captain, the individual seems to have the ability to shoot fire.”

“Is life always this interesting?” Joongi asked as Mark swerved the car to avoid another fireball.

“Most of the time, we aren’t running away.” Yoongi smiled. “Mark step on it but keep her steady.”

The team leader stood up on the seat and opened the hatch that was above them. He aimed a sniper rifle at the target. Just as he was lining up to shoot, the car swerved.

“Mark, I swear to–” Yoongi never got to finish as a fireball to the back of the car flipped it into the air. Yoongi fell out of the hatch and on to the hard ground below him. The car landed a good way behind him, putting Yoongi in between the incoming enemy and his team. “Mark?”

“Here sir.” Came the weak reply on their communications device.

“Get Lee out of here. You have ten minutes to get his ass to that airstrip.”

“Yes, sir.” Mark said as he pulled himself out of the car. He went to the back and got Joongi out with the help of another teammate. Two members were unconscious while a third was trying to get his bearings. “Are you fit to run?”

“Yes.” The man said before he pulled himself out of the vehicle. He grabbed two guns and Joongi’s bag, throwing the bag to his other teammate. The four males started running towards the airstrip. Joongi was a little out of it but the MTF crew managed to push him.

Yoongi on the other hand was preparing to fight the anomalous being that was leisurely walking towards him. He could make out a smirk on the man’s face.

“I’ve always hated things like you.” Yoongi said as he put on a pair gloves. He took out the weapon that he had been preparing in the car. It was a high voltage stun gun, designed to kill if Yoongi so wished. Yoongi had it specially designed for him by a friend in the SCP weapons division and the weapon was yet to let him down. He took the safety of before he placed it back in its holster.

Yoongi ran towards the car and pulled out a Viper rope. His gloves protecting him from the poison.

Yoongi walked towards the humanoid creature. He wasn’t sure that it was human or just posing like one. He rolled some part of the Viper around one hand and let the rest hang down, as if it were a whip.

When the two of them were close enough to each other, the anomalous being let out a fireball that Yoongi barely managed to dodge. It burned his shoulder, but he ignored it as he flicked the whip in the creature’s face and watched as it screamed in pain. The whip had come into contact with the humanoid’s eye. Yoongi didn’t give it time to recover as he flicked the whip again and again.

When the creature was on its knees, Yoongi tackled it and wrapped the viper around its throat. That’s when the creature started to heat up. Its body was beginning to take on an orange red glow and Yoongi could feel the heat radiating off its body.

“I’m guessing you want to try and burn me.” Yoongi smirked. He kicked the creature away from him, pulled out his gun and fired two shots. The blasts of electricity made contact with the creature’s chest and threw him backwards. Yoongi then pulled out a regular gun and emptied the clip in the creature’s head before he hand cuffed it with specially made handcuffs. They weren’t the most suitable options, but they would hold for now.

“We were picked up by the airstrip team and Mr Lee is now in the helicopter.” Mark’s voice came in through the earpiece.

“Then get back here. Our team needs medical attention and this body needs to be disposed of.” Yoongi said. He had a lot of experience with things coming back from the dead after he had killed them, so he wasn’t about to take chances.

“Will do, Captain.”

Yoongi sat down on the floor and looked at the body across from him. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with fire blasting humanoids. Yoongi sighed, it _was_ a Tuesday after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think Captain Yoongi is a sexy concept. And military man Namjoon is also too die for. I actually can't wait for them to meet each other. I was planing on making the story more about them, but will see how it goes. Also the MTF and the anomalous creatures are made up. If the resemble an SCP, you can tell me which one in the comments.  
> -Chika


	8. The Veteran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jin!

Kim Seokjin was proud of himself to say the least. He was nicknamed The Veteran at his current site because nobody – who wasn’t MTF – had survived as many breaches as he had. (It was seventeen and counting.)

That wasn’t what made him proud though. He was proud of the fact that he had earned a name for himself through his hard work. Aside from being called The Veteran, Jin was also known because of his research. When he was still a junior researcher with the foundation when he had earned himself his doctorate, one of the many. Jin had always managed to achieve what seemed like the impossible.

He was young, handsome, a great conversationalist and an expert comedian. That was why everyone wondered why he would waste his life away working for the foundation.

Jin was the youngest at home. He had lived a good life and had almost everything handed to him on a silver platter. But that life wasn’t good enough for him. He felt as if he needed to work for something, as if he needed to earn his reputation with his own two hands before it was valid. That was why he was proud of his doctorates.

He was also proud of the fact that he was a level four senior researcher at the foundation and was working his way up to be site director. He wasn’t doing it because he wanted to be in power, but simply because he thought that he was good enough for such a position. He loved his job as a researcher though, so the site director position was for whenever he retired or nearly died and had had enough.

Jin walked into work sipping a coffee from his favourite coffee shop down the road from where he lived. He was happy as things just seemed to go his way. He had gotten enough sleep the night before and had actually woken up before his alarm and had had a nice hot shower before his kind neighbour had brought him some croissants for breakfast. And yes, Jin knew that the man was trying to flirt with him, but Jin was never one to turn down free food.

Right as he is walking in to work, his assistant came to him with an apologetic smile. Jin sighed, his day had been going too well.

“Admin wants to see you.” The assistant, Junior Researcher Hwang Hyunjin, told him.

“Good morning to you too.” Jin smiled semi-bitterly.

“Oh, sorry. They said it was urgent.” Hyunjin smiled sheepishly.

“I guessing they want to see me now.” Jin said as they walked into the facility.

“Yes, they are already waiting for you in meeting room four.”

“Let me go and see what they want then.” Jin said as he stepped into the elevator. Hyunjin stood on the outside and only walked away once the doors were closed.

Jin walked through the long corridors until he got to where he needed to be. He knocked once on the door of the meeting room, before entering. There were three people in the room, one sitting at the head of the large oval table while the other two were sitting on one side of the table. Jin took a seat opposite them.

“Seokjin, you’re late.” The man at the head of the table said. His name was Bang Si-hyuk and he was the site director. Jin had heard a rumour that they kept asking him to be part of O5 but the man kept rejecting. He had earned the name Hitman Bang, for reasons that nobody wanted to go into.

“I always come in this time.” Jin countered.

“Then you are always late.” Hitman Bang said. Jin smiled guiltily, putting his coffee down on to the table in front of him.

“Hyunjin said you have something to speak to me about.” Jin said changing the subject. The older man rolled his eyes but slid two manila folders towards the senior researcher. Jin took them and opened the first folder. “What’s this?”

“Your new assignment. If you want it that is.” Kim Jaehwan, one of the other people at the table said. The man besides Jaehwan was Kim Yukwon, Jaehwan’s assistant and fellow senior researcher.

“You want me to be in charge of this SCP? He killed his previous handlers.” Jin said.

“That’s why we want to give him to you. With your track record I’m sure both of you will reach an agreement with out either of you getting hurt or dying.” Yukwon said.

“I’m going to have to reject.”

“Then at least take a look at the other folder.” Hitman Bang said. Jin opened the other folder and read its contents.

“I’m going to have to reject this one also.” Jin said after a while, placing the folder on the table. “You want me to do the impossible with him.”

“SCPs are impossible, yet here we are. And you live for the impossible.” Jaehwan pointed out.

“Why don’t you think about it for a while, then give me your final verdict?” Hitman Bang said. Jin wanted to say no but decided to give it some thought. Taking on a new SCP didn’t sound so bad.

“Fine, I’ll give you my decision tomorrow.” Jin sighed. The older gentleman smiled before he took the folders and left the room. Jin sighed. His day had been going so well.

“Why don’t you want to take on these SCPs?” Jaehwan asked as they headed to the cafeteria. Jin decided that he needed to refill his coffee, even though the quality wasn’t great.

“I might be a high-level researcher but I'm not crazy. I choose life.” Jin said as they got into the elevator.

“Well someone needs to do it and the only other person with high enough clearance on this site is Go Younha and she’s currently busy.” Jaehwan said.

“So, you want me to put my life on the line for research?” Jin crossed his arms and looked at his friend.

“SCP-5120 is classified as Euclid but technically falls under the safe category since he comes across as harmless.” Yukwon shrugged.

“He's the one with the wings, right? Okay, I might take that SCP. What happened to his previous handlers?”

“Im broke his wing, and while 5120 didn't seem to mind, they don't seem to be growing back and Hitman doesn't want broken SCPs. Your job is to get him flying again.” Jaehwan answered as they stepped out of the elevator.

“Seems like a level 2 or 3 personnel could do it, though. Even a junior researcher.” Jin muttered.

“They are considering adding 5120 to MTF Upsilon 7.”

“Isn’t that the rumoured Bangtan? The one that Min Yoongi was promised to head? Are they really reviving it?” Jin asked clearly surprised.

“How did you know that Captain Min was going to head it?” Yukwon asked back, also surprised. They had just heard the news from Hitman Bang.

“I am friends with him, you know.” Jin shrugged. The three of them entered the cafeteria and grabbed trays. Jin doing it out of habit.

“You must get info on top class retrieval outings.” Yukwon said, a hit of envy in his voice.

“I am level four personnel. I don’t need Yoongi’s help to get classified information. I think I’m even a level above him.”

“So, are you going to do it?” Jaehwan asked as they filled their plates.

“Do what?” Jin asked, slightly confused.

“Take on 5079 and 5120?” Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

“And risk my life with 5079?” Jin said laughing, “No thank you, again I choose life.”

“That only happens when you anger or scare him. Currently he isn't talking to anyone and if someone can get him to talk it's you.” Yukwon informs him.

“Don't try to use flattery to get me to cave.” Jin said, rolling his eyes.

“How about just 5120 then?” Jaehwan pushed. He wanted a solid yes from Jin, not a maybe.

“Yeah, there's nothing dangerous about him.” Yukwon added.

“But he's being given to me because he is a candidate for an MTF?” Jin said, a little sceptical about the MTF candidate.

“Will you do it?” Jaehwan asked again. Before Jin could respond, a junior researcher came and interrupted them.

“Dr Kim, I was told that you were in charge of SCP-5079. He is currently engaged in a conversation with a D-Class personnel.” She said to Jin.

“I didn't even accept the project yet. What's wrong with him talking to this person that you have to call me?” Jin said exasperatedly. Jaehwan rolled his eyes at Jin’s bad memory.

“The SCP hasn't spoken to anyone in two months, especially after testing with a tiger had killed the entire research crew.” She explained.

“Did they terminate the D-class?” Jin asked, having her lead the way to SCP-5079’s containment cell.

“Not yet, they can't get into the room with out the SCP getting violent.” She said.

“Let me go in alone then. Can you get me a portable intercom and another D-Class. Preferably, one that is close to the D-Class that is already in the room.” Jin said as he switched into researcher mode. He didn’t want to accept the SCP as his own project, but he didn’t want another researcher to mess the opportunity up. Not when they were so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this too me forever to write. I really wasn't in the mood. It's been really hard for me to write anything and even though the planning of the stories are going well, the writing part is what I'm struggling with. I'm going to try and write as much as I can while I still have to motivation but don't hold your breath. Again I am so sorry that this took nearly a month to come out (and it isn't even that long). I'll try to make it up to you. Promise!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.
> 
> -Chika


	9. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter. Sorry that this story is taking forever to come out. I haven't been in the mood for anything lately and it's clearly taking a toll on my work. Anyways, get on with the story. This chapter is a little longer than others and is actually not half bad.

Since Hoseok had been assigned to cleaning duty he happily put on the D-Class Janitorial staff uniform and followed the guards and the other D-Class cleaners.

“These are your rooms, announce what you are there for before you enter. Don’t talk to the SCP inside unless you want to die. Don’t make eye contact with the SCP unless you want to die. Disobedience of these rules will end in your immediate termination.” The head guard told them before the doors were opened.

“Room service.” Hoseok said as he stepped into the room. He tried hard not to look at the person on the bed that was on the far side of the room. That was until he heard the person huff a laugh. Hoseok looked up and found a boy that looked to be around twenty years old. “May I please clean you room, good sir?”

Hoseok bowed as he said this, adding a wink to the act. The boy smiled and nodded, sitting up properly on his bed. Hoseok gave a curt nod before he started cleaning the room.

“The name’s Hoseok, but they like to call me D-20613.” Hoseok said as he pointed to the number printed on his overall.

“You are one of the criminals?” Jimin asked. The person in front of him looked nothing like some of the people that were sent in to torture him. Was Hoseok here to torture him? “Why did they send you here?”

“They wanted me to clean your room.” Hoseok said, indicating to the broom in his hand. “I’m on cleaning duty.

“Oh, so you aren’t here to hurt me?” Jimin asked a little unsure.

“I couldn’t hurt you even if I wanted. It’s against the rules and I kind of like being alive.” Hoseok shrugged. “And it’s not like I _want_ to hurt you. Not all of us are out to hurt you guys. We are mostly forced to choose between our lives and yours.”

“That’s not nice.” Jimin said sadly.

“No, it isn’t.” Hoseok gave him a grim smile.

“No talking, D-Class!” The head guard shouted before he banged on the door. One of the guards stepped into the room, gun drawn.

“No!” Jimin shouted before the man dropped to the floor, dead. Hoseok stared at the man then looked back to a terrified looking Jimin.

*

When Jin had gotten everything that he needed he sent the D-Class into the room with portable intercom system. He waited until everything, including the camera feed, was set up. Then he picked up the microphone.

“Hello SCP-5079. How are you today?” Jin asked. The boy didn’t respond. He sat quietly next to the D-Class he had made friends with. “My name is Dr Kim Seokjin. Is it okay if I talk to you? You don’t have to talk back to me – even though the disrespect would be welcome.”

To Jin’s surprise, the D-Class subject started laughing at his joke and this made the humanoid SCP laugh a little too.

“Looks like someone appreciates my sense of humour.” Jin smiled. “All you have to do is nod or shake your head. Okay?”

The boy nodded.

“Do you mind if I called you Jimin or should I stick to SCP-5079?” Jin asked. Jimin indicated the first option. “Okay then Jimin. How are you feeling? Rate it from one to ten, ten being amazing.”

Jimin indicated a two. Jin sighed, their tests had a bad habit of leaving some of the SCPs traumatised.

“That’s sad to hear. I hope I can make it better though. Don’t worry, I won’t be conducting any more tests with you, okay?”

Jimin looked sceptically at the camera but nodded either way.

“I hear and see that you made a friend.” Jin said turning his attention to the D-Class personnel in the room with him. The man’s file said that his name was Jung Hoseok and he was in for murder. “Did he make a joke then you were friends?”

Again, to Jin’s surprise, Jimin nodded.

“That’s great, I am amazing at telling jokes. Did your friend tell you the joke about the piece of paper? I hope he didn’t because it’s a ‘tearable’ joke.”

Some of Jin’s co-workers groaned while Jimin and Hoseok laughed. Jin noticed that the more Hoseok laughed the more relaxed Jimin would feel.

“Do you want me to tell you one about the bed?” Jin asked. Jimin nodded. “I wish I could, but it hasn’t been made up yet.”

This time Jin managed to hear Jimin actually laugh. Jin smiled to himself, happy that he managed to get the boy to loosen up. With a few more sessions, Jimin might start talking again.

“Well that’s it for today. I have other things I have to go to and Hoseok has other rooms that he has to clean. We’ll be back tomorrow, okay?” Jin said. He waited for Jimin’s tentative nod before he handed things over to the researchers that were in the room with him.

“And you said you couldn’t do it.” Jaehwan said, his arms folded across his chest.

“I said that I didn’t _want_ to do it, not that I _couldn’t_ do it.” Jin said with a roll of his eyes. The he noticed the boy standing nervously next to Jaehwan. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, Jeon Jungkook. Fresh out of university and ready to work for the foundation.” Jaehwan said. “He’s your new assistant/apprentice.”

“I already have Hyunjin and two other temporary assistants.” Jin pointed out. He saw the boy deflate a little bit.

“Hyunjin is still going to be here. Unless you want him transferred to another site, but Jungkook stays.” Jaehwan told him. Jin pulled a face before he sighed.

“Welcome to the team then, Jungkook.” He held a handout for Jungkook to shake and the younger boy shook it happily.

“Hello, sunbaenim. I hope I can learn a lot from you.” Jungkook said as he bowed.

“I’m sure you will.” Jin smiled, actually liking the younger boy’s enthusiasm. “Let me introduce you to the other people you will be seeing often. I also have a lot of rules that you will have to follow.”

Jin walked away with Jungkook following. Jaehwan smiled. His friend was a little bit closed off despite the way he came across. Jin was the type to act all proud and confident around others while still feeling a little bit insecure. It made it hard for him to really make friends to fully get to know people. He was also quite reluctant to take on new apprentices or assistants. (Hyunjin was the exception because the boy was so cute.)

Jaehwan was glad that Jin took Jungkook under his wing. He had a feeling that the two would be getting along quite well.

When the two of them disappeared around the bend, Jaehwan pulled out his phone.

“Dr Kim has accepted SCP-5079. Waiting confirmation on 5120.” Jaehwan said when the person answered.

“Noted.”

***

Yoongi walked angrily through the corridors, not in the mood to talk to anyone. He was on his way to the training centre to meet his new recruit. He wasn’t in the mood to even be awake, but he didn’t have choice in the matter. This was the only day that he was free and the only day that whoever was going to watch them spar was available.

Everybody that Yoongi walked past bowed their heads and looked the other way. He was known for being an asshole. Not that he cared. His ‘true’ personality was reserved for his friends and close family members.

“Yoongi, you’re actually on time.” Lee Joongi greeted him with a pat on the back. “SCP-5083 is waiting for you.”

“O5 watching?” Yoongi asked as he took off his jacket.

“You know I can’t answer that.” Joongi smiled apologetically.

“Whatever. Let me just get this over and done with.” Yoongi sighed. He through his jacket at Joongi before he entered the training area. Namjoon was patiently stretching while he waited for Yoongi. He stopped stretching and bowed in respect towards the men that just entered.

“You must be Captain Min Yoongi. It is a pleasure meeting you.”

“On the battlefield?” Yoongi asked, taking off his shoes.

“Especially on the battlefield.” Namjoon smirked a bit. The two of them got into position before Joongi blew the whistle for them to start.

*

“You are actually quite good. There are places that clearly need improving but you are good.” Yoongi said after their ten-minute sparring match. They were both laying on the floor, breathless after such an intense match.

Joongi had gone to talk to the people on the observation deck that was a floor above them. Yoongi and Namjoon were military men, they weren’t concerned with what the higher ups were doing.

“I need improvement?” Namjoon asked, slightly confused. He was not used to people telling him that, especially since he was known for his amazing combat skills.

“Yes, you rely too much on phasing, so when you don’t phase, there is a gap in your ability.” Yoongi sat up.

“But phasing is the same as breathing. It’s like saying that I breathe too much.” Namjoon argued.

“It would be true if phasing didn’t drain you. Sometimes we fight for days, worse case a week or two. You need to know how to keep your triumph card hidden until absolutely necessary.” Yoongi explained as he stood up to get a bottle of water for them. He threw the bottle to Namjoon who caught it. Yoongi could see that Namjoon was thinking about what Yoongi had said to him.

“You two seem to be getting along nicely.” Joongi said as he came back into the room and threw a towel at each of them. “So, what do you think Yoongi? Did he make the cut?”

“If I said no would you get another candidate?” Yoongi asked. When Joongi didn’t say anything, Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Yes, he made the cut.”

“Well done, Namjoon. Yoongi isn’t usually open to your ‘kind’.” Joongi said apologetically. He offered Namjoon a hand and helped him up off the floor.

“How about we head to lunch?” Yoongi said, changing the subject. Joongi agreed and Namjoon simply followed, happy to get a chance to eat in a place other than his room. Joongi lead them to the cafeteria before making up an excuse about not liking the atmosphere in the room. Yoongi simply rolled his eyes and went to go and grab a tray. Namjoon was followed his lead before he was distracted by someone in the room. It was a tall beautiful boy with a pair of stone wings attached to his back.

“The stone angel.” Namjoon said as the boy sat down at a table with some other people.

“Who?” Yoongi said as he looked in the direction Namjoon was looking. “Oh him, I think Jin mentioned something about him. Why did you call him that?”

“That is what he is called. Did you not know?” Namjoon asked, confused for a second. Then his face changed as he began to realise something.

“What you realised that you spilled a secret about your world?” Yoongi asked, turning back to his food. As long as it didn’t endanger his friends.

“Are you not curious?” Namjoon asked, adding some cheese to his plate. They were having spaghetti bolognaise and Namjoon wanted to have a lot of cheese with his.

“Is he dangerous?” Yoongi asked instead.

“Not unless he’s provoked.” Namjoon said slowly.

“Then I don’t need to worry. Jin won’t push him to the point where he feels threatened. Despite what they do here, Jin isn’t heartless.” Yoongi shrugged. He finished putting things on to his plate, which wasn’t much, and walked off to an empty table. Namjoon joined him confused as to why they were sitting alone.

“Do you not have friends?” The humanoid SCP asked Yoongi after a while.

“Jin is off site.” Yoongi answered not really paying attention to the younger male. Namjoon simply nodded and looked around the room, taking it in. Taehyung, the stone angel caught his eye and waved happily. Through his movement, Namjoon noticed that Taehyung was missing a few of his feathers and his wing seemed to be bandaged.

“You said that this Jin would not push the stone angel. So why is his wing broken?” Namjoon asked, anger hidden in his tone.

“It was his previous handler. Jin hyung was only made in charge of him two days ago.” A new person said as he joined them at their table. “I’m Mark Tuan, Yoongi’s second in command.”

“Kim Namjoon. Are you joining this Bangtan Boys?”

“Yes, after working for the foundation for so long you learn to work with people that will make sure you live a long life. And Yoongi is one of those people that can keep me alive.” Mark said pointing his fork at Yoongi, who seemed hell bent on ignoring them. He was behaving as if they weren’t even there. “When are you moving from your containment unit to the MTF rooms?”

“I wasn’t aware that I was going to be moved. But most probably soon, it’s not like I have much stuff to move.” Namjoon answered.

“What might you need help with? I’m free since we don’t have anything planned.” Mark said as he looked at Yoongi out of the corner of his eye. The captain didn’t say anything.

“The only thing I have is my clothes.” Namjoon shrugged.

“And your necklace.” Yoongi said. Namjoon was taken aback, he didn’t think that Yoongi had noticed it when they were fighting.

“I did not think that you noticed it.” Namjoon smiled, his eyes slightly cold.

“You didn’t try to hide it that well. If you wanted to keep it a secret, then you would have not worn it around your neck.” Yoongi shrugged.

“Okay…” Mark said, stretching out the word. “Why don’t we go and move your things then.”

*

Yoongi was silent as he walked with them towards the humanoid SCP containment side of the facility. Namjoon was kept in the section with SCPs that didn’t require extensive lodging or security. Mark and Namjoon didn’t understand why he was following them, but they let it go, the older man wasn’t really saying anything to them. He followed them as if he were bored and had nothing else to do.

When they reached the corridor, the group stopped in their tracks. There was a group of guards leading an SCP back to their room. Everyone in the group seemed tense as if they were waiting for death to strike them at a moment’s notice. Yoongi stepped forward and headed towards one of the guards, Namjoon and Mark flanking him.

“What’s going on here?” Yoongi asked the man.

“Just finished testing.” The guard answered. Yoongi nodded and the group continued on their way.

Then Namjoon stopped. He had caught a glimpse of the person as they entered the room and that was enough to stop him in his tracks.

“Jimin?” He said in a whisper, as if he was not sure about the name he was calling. The SCP stopped and turned around, confusion on written on his face.

“Please do not talk to the SCP.” One of the guards said.

“Jimin, why are you here? What happened to you?” Namjoon continued, ignoring the guard’s warning. Jimin looked confused, as if he had never seen Namjoon before in his life. Namjoon seemed to recognise this confusion. He schooled his features and turned to walk away, leaving everybody else in a state of confusion.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes and followed Namjoon, choosing to not say anything, Mark following behind them.

***

Jungkook was a little bit nervous. Jin had told him that he was in charge of monitoring one of the SCPs assigned to the senior researcher while the latter was off site. He had been called to an urgent meeting and had to fly out of the country for a while, leaving Jungkook in charge.

The chosen SCP for Jungkook, each of Jin’s assistants had their own, was SCP-5120 also known as Taehyung. Jungkook had seen the pictures and was mesmerised by the boy’s beauty. He really looked like an angel.

Jungkook was told that he had to interact with Taehyung in a way that was not interview like. Their interactions had to be natural and raise no suspicion.

That was why Jungkook headed to the cafeteria that Taehyung frequented and grabbed himself some food before going to sit at the table that Taehyung was sitting at.

“Hey, do you mind if I sit here? I’m new to the facility and don’t really have many friends.” Jungkook said, a little shyly.

“You’re Jungkook right? The Veteran’s new assistant.” One of the girls said. “I’m Tzuyu, this is Marcus, Taehyung and Melina.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Jungkook bowed. “Yes, I was recently taken under his wing.”

“You can join us.” Marcus shrugged and indicated to the empty space next to Taehyung.

“I thought you usually hung around Lalisa and her crew.” Melina said.

“They are all a little busy. The only free break I got is now, which clashes with my previous breaks.” Jungkook explained.

“Welcome to our table then.” Taehyung smiled. Jungkook smiled back and they all started eating their food.

Jungkook didn’t really join in their conversation much, preferring to observe them. He noticed that they all acted like normal college students not like researchers or experiments.

“Why did you start working for the foundation?” Tzuyu asked Jungkook suddenly.

“Um… I really liked science I guess.” Jungkook shrugged awkwardly.

“Do you all study science in school?” Taehyung asked.

“Yeah, didn’t you?” Jungkook asked back.

“You can’t really go to school when you have these things on your back.” Taehyung pointed out. Jungkook blushed in embarrassment.

“Sorry, I didn’t think that question through.” He apologised.

“You are new here, so don’t worry about it. After a while you get used to figuring out the answer to those questions without asking.” Melina said.

“Or someone might punch you.” Marcus pointed out. He groaned in pain when someone kicked his shin underneath the table. Jungkook hid a smile and got back to his food. He was nearly done when his smart watch beeped, indicating that he had received a message. The rest of the group continued with the banter, but Taehyung’s interest seemed to be piqued.

“What is that?” Taehyung asked Jungkook. Since they were sitting next to each other, he didn’t really have to raise his voice to be heard.

“My watch?”

“I’ve only seen watches that tick not ones that make that noise.” Taehyung said. Jungkook held out his wrist as Taehyung hand reached towards the watch.

“Do you want me to show you what it can do?” Jungkook asked. Taehyung nodded enthusiastically and Jungkook shifted closer so that they could both look at the watch more clearly.

Jungkook spent the rest of his lunch break teaching Taehyung about the watch, his food long forgotten. He realised that Taehyung knew next to nothing about technology. Whenever Jungkook would bring up another concept or device that linked to the watch or whatever app they were looking at, he would find himself trying to explain to Taehyung the information behind that device or concept.

The rest of the people at the table tried offering their own opinions and ideas but mostly left it to Jungkook, finding it a little hard to explain to him something that had been around since they were born. Jungkook explained things to Taehyung quite patiently. He didn’t get angry when Taehyung still didn’t understand something, and he never laughed when Taehyung asked a ‘silly’ and obvious question.

Jungkook learnt that Taehyung did not really know about modern life and that aroused his interest concerning that boy even more. Jungkook couldn’t wait to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised that the story's timeline is not linear. It references things that happened and things that are still to come. Just know that they didn't arrive at the foundation at the same time. It was first Jimin, then Namjoon, then Taehyung, then Jungkook. Sorry if it's a little hard to follow. After the next chapter, things will follow a more linear approach.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](https://haruthecriminologist.tumblr.com/) if you have any thoughts on the story or SCPs in general. Even thoughts on BTS are welcome. I'm new to Tumblr (I generally hate social media) and wouldn't mind a few friends.


End file.
